One More Try
by jensensgirl
Summary: He's at the end of his rope, ready to end it all. She realized he's been the one constant in her life. Can she pull him back in time and finally be with him or is he lost forever?
1. Chapter 1

ONE SHOT

_**Inspiration hit me one day so here it is. I was driving home one day and George Michael was playing. I instantly thought of this story.**_

----------------------------------------------------------

He sat in his basement with a gun in one hand and a knife in the other. The heroin mixed with the prescription pain killers were a lethal combination when combined with the depression and rage in his system; he didn't give two shits. (_I've had enough of danger and people on the streets. I'm looking out for angels, just trying to find some peace_). He had the gun loaded and cocked and was ready to pull the trigger or make a deep cut in his thigh. He debated between bleeding to death and possibly missing and being a vegetable.

He had ruined his life by doing exactly what he'd done five minutes ago. His lifelong dream was shattered because he couldn't say no. He had been "fired" from the only career he'd ever wanted because he got mixed up with the wrong people and the wrong doctors. It's so easy to get prescription medicine when you're a celebrity.

He sat on the ratty old couch and put the gun to his temple. He took a deep breath and had just closed his eyes when he heard someone come down the stairs. When she saw him and the state he was in, she dropped to her knees, tears instantly in her eyes. Their eyes locked and her tears and sobs were silent; he hung his head and shook it back and forth. Of all the fuckin people to catch him, it had to be her.

He had loved her most of his life, hell since the 6th grade she had been the one true occupant of his heart. Sure he had girlfriends and fuck buddies, women of different necessities, but none would ever be her. It pissed him off because on more than one occasion over the years she had let him get close to her, he had known the feel of her mouth on his, the way her body fit to his and just as they'd get to the all important next step, she'd run from him; literally leave town with nothing left for him or of him.

No goodbye, no note, no phone call. It broke him every time and it took months to recover. And by the time he did recover, she'd be back again and he'd be on the same path he had just jumped from. He had finally had enough with everything and everybody. "Now I think it's time, that you let me know, so if you love me, say you love me, but if you don't just let me go..." He whispered.

"I do love you, Jeffy. I love you so much. I need you." She let the tears and sobs control her; she knew the meaning behind his words. He shook his head in disbelief. She loved him like Jenny loved Forrest Gump; as a friend. _('Cos teacher, there are things that I don't want to learn, and the last one I had made me cry). _He was her best friend, had been since high school. She was his best friend. He wanted more, he wanted all of her. He wanted to kiss her again, show her how well their bodies fit together, make her see he was her perfect match. But right now, all he wanted was for her to go. He just didn't care. _(So I don't want to learn to hold you, touch you, think that you're mine, because it ain't no joy for an uptown boy whose teacher has told him goodbye)._

He tapped the gun to his head and heard her whimper. He couldn't and wouldn't look at her. He thought about the days when he worshiped her before she knew who he was. He sat behind her in every class; somehow the gods had smiled on him for the three years before high school and he had every single class with her. Alphabetical order was a great thing. He could sit for eight hours a day within three feet of her smelling the apple scent in her hair. _(When you were just a stranger and I was at your feet. I didn't feel the danger, now I feel the heat. That look in your eyes telling me no. So you think that you love me know that you need me…)_.

He would love to go back to those days before the pressures of adulthood overwhelmed him, before his alleged friends introduced him to drugs, before he shot to stardom, before his beat up body begged for pain killers. He looked deeply at her face, even when she cries she's beautiful. Look at her, why can't she just see how much I love her? Why does she do this? She's my best friend and she breaks my heart every chance she gets. What's worse is she doesn't even know she's doing it. _(And teacher there are things that I don't want to learn. Oh the last one I had made me cry)._

"No, Jessa. Don't touch me, just turn and go." She stayed on her knees as she went to him, begging with her eyes. "I'm done. I won't listen to you." She placed her hands on his thighs and inched between his legs. Her hands remained as she lay her head on his shoulder and let her nose nuzzle his neck. He choked back his own emotion as he felt her tears on his skin. "Please, Jessa." He still used her nickname and barely got the words out. (_So I don't want to learn to hold you, touch you, think that you're mine…)_

"I came back this time to tell you something. I know how I've treated you the past few years and it's wrong. I've led you on time and time again. I realized I'm running for a reason, Jeffy. I'm afraid of you." His head shot up as if he couldn't believe she just said that. She gave a soft smile and placed her hand to his cheek. "I'm afraid of you and what you do to me. I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you for six years." She kissed him gently and took the gun from his hand placing it on the table behind her. He wanted to believe her but he couldn't. (_So when you say that you need me, that you'll never leave me, I know you're wrong, you're not that strong…let me go_).

He let himself feel her mouth on his, taste her. He let her wrap her arms around him and press her body to him. The things she could do to him. He broke free, stood as he grabbed the gun and walked to the other side of the couch. He rubbed his head to clear her from it. She continued to tell him everything he'd ever wanted to hear, but it was too late. His head was somewhere dark and neither were sure she could pull him back. He wouldn't let her manipulate his emotions either, not this time.

For over an hour they played the cat and mouse game. No words were spoken, she just followed him around the basement, around the house, outside, not letting him have the two seconds it would take to kill himself. Jessica Gellar would not lose him now, she would fight for him; shit she would fight him for him. Six years had been wasted and she wasn't about to give up.

He jumped into the pool hoping that would do it, but she went in after him. They both gasped at the cold water buts he used this opportunity to reiterate her stupidity and tell him how she felt. Her legs went around his waist and her arms tight around his neck. She softly kissed him and rested her head on his shoulder. He felt himself caving to her, felt himself softening to her whispered words, the feel of her skin on his. He placed his forehead on her shoulder and cried. Really cried.

Jeff held her so tight and let out everything he'd been feeling and fighting. He was spent in every way, all he had were sobs, a silent release for the despair in his heart and mind. He needed her and he let it sink in he finally had her. She was here telling him she wasn't leaving again. (I'm so cold, inside, maybe just one more try...)


	2. Chapter 2

ONE SHOT – PART TWO

_**This is for threalkellyanne. Lol. She loves when I do this!!**_

_**I had intended for this to happen, but changed my mind. Now I'm changing it back!**_

------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff and Jessa had been together for a very rocky year. Just one year after waiting six years. One year of total hell for Jessa. Not that Jeff would know, he was high most of the time. He'd been "released" from the WWE, Jessa put him in rehab for two months, he was hired by TNA, failed to perform there also and was released, went back to the drugs and now Jessa fought a never ending battle. When they first made their relationship official, they made love and built the mental and physical connection. It was emotional for them both on several occasions as they got to know eachother and fell deeper in love.

As his professional life tanked, so did their sex life. It was sloppy and not even fun for Jessa. He quit pleasing her and barely was able to please himself. Eventually they gave up that aspect and she focused on his health while he focused on his next hit. She wasn't even sure he noticed they weren't having sex.

Sure, Matt and their dad were helping to get Jeff clean, but Matt had his own issues, remember how cute he and Amy were? Done. Blasted all over the internet and Matt was "released" from the WWE. Of course it was Matt's fault it was all over the web, but hey, he had been humiliated by his own friend and fiancé. Can you blame him? Enough about the sidekick. We all know he would never make it by himself, Jeff's the true talent, the true fan favorite, Matt's just there.

It all happened one rainy night. Jeff needed more drugs. He wasn't hearing Jessa or his brother. His life was in the toilet, all he had was Jessa, but right now he didn't care. He needed to get high again. She threatened to send him back to rehab, but he wasn't going to be shaken unless she actually took him. Jeff went out the door and Jessa was right behind him. She yelled, she pleaded, but he was going. He jumped into his Jeep and she got into the passenger side. The top was down and pouring rain, but neither cared, neither noticed. He wanted to get high and she wanted to stop him.

_Oh where oh were could my baby be? The lord took her away from me. She's gone to heaven so I've got to be good.   
So I can see my baby when I'll leave this world  
_  
As they argued, Jessa tried grabbing the wheel, she tried getting in the driver's seat to stop the car. It was too late. She screamed at Jeff and he swerved the car. The impact put the Jeep's engine in the dashboard and Jeff was pinned to the steering wheel. The last thing he heard were Jessa's screams. Gut wrenching, heartbreaking, pleading for Jeff but he faded. He passed out.

…_There in the road, straight ahead. A car was stalled the engine was dead. I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right  
I'll never forget the sound that night. The screamin tires, the busting glass, the painfull scream that I heard last._

He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but when he woke he felt the rain on his face and heard voices. Someone was saying something about Jessa. It took every effort to reach up and wipe what he thought was rain from his eyes. He blinked a few times to clear his head and with every bit of strength he had, he turned to the passenger seat. No Jessa. The people were standing next to the Jeep and looking at the ground.

_When I woke up the rain was pouring down. There were people standing all around. Something warm falling into my eyes, but some how I found my baby that night_

He found it deep down, all he had, all he could muster, he managed to practically fall out of the Jeep and slowly move to the other side. He pushed through the crowd and fell to his knees. Not Jessa. Not his Jessa. His sobs for her were immediate. He sat in the rain soaked grass and gently lifted her to him. She gave a faint smile and looked him in the eyes.

All she could think of was the good times. How much she loved Jeff. Jeff. The simple yet complex mysterious man the world thought he was, was simply Jeff to her. He fulfilled her last request and kissed her. As soft as he could, as tender as he could, he pushed into her all he felt and all he had wanted to say. He kissed her face, her lips, her hands, smearing the blood from him to her and her to him. All he said were three words. Those three words were the last thing she heard and she found peace in them. He would be okay.

_I lifted her head she looked at me and said, "Hold me darling just a little while." I held her close, I kissed her our last kiss. I found the love I knew I had missed. But now she's gone even though I hold her tight. I lost my love, my life that night.  
_  
He felt her go limp in his arms, her eyes closed and he sobbed for her. She was dead because of him. His cries silent, his misery obvious. Matt and his father pulled up seconds before the ambulance and police. Jeff refused to let her go. He needed to hold her, needed to feel her. In a matter of seconds, he ruined the chance at a lifetime of happiness with the one girl who ruled his heart, his life, consumed his thoughts, awake or asleep for as long as he could remember.

How would he continue? What happens now? Was this really happening? He looked at her face. She looked like she was sleeping. Yes, she's just sleeping. Matt pulled him and he looked up seeing tears in Matt's eyes. It is happening. Oh, God. Jeff felt the bile rise in his throat. My Jessa he thought as he rocked her. He buried his face in her blood stained hair and sobbed again. He was left alone for a few more minutes, mere seconds to him. Matt kept saying he needed to go to the hospital so he agreed as long as he could ride with Jessa.

They're going to save her right? She's just sleeping right? He looked at his brother, his dad, the EMT, the police, the spectators. Why won't someone tell him she'll be okay? That's when he saw it. They placed her on a stretcher and covered her with a sheet. Covered her beautiful face. Jeff knew what that meant but he didn't want to accept it. He would never accept it.

He had a choice to make and he made it. He did what Jessa wanted him too and he went back to rehab for six months. The WWE heard Jeff was clean and sober and offered him his job back. He wouldn't make the same mistakes, all he did was for Jessa. His return was huge, backstage and with the fans. Hew as so excited and charged and yet deep down he was alone. He spoke to Jessa as he stood behind the curtain waiting to head to the ring. Matt had escorted him and listened as Jeff spoke to her. This became his pre-match ritual. Matt's support here in the physical life and Jessa reaching down and supporting him emotionally and mentally. He had done it.

_Oh where oh were could my baby be? The lord took her away from me. She's gone to heaven so I've got to be good. So I can see my baby when I'll leave this world_


End file.
